Bridgit Mendler
Bridgit Claire Mendler (born December 18, 1992) is an American actress, singer, musician and songwriter. She plays Teddy Duncan on the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie and starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Lemonade Mouth. She had a recurring role as Juliet Van Heusen on Wizards of Waverly Place and has also appeared in Labor Pains, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. She has signed with Hollywood Records, which plans to release her debut studio album in 2012. Early Life |} Mendler was born in Washington, D.C.,[2] and moved with her family to the San Francisco area town of Mill Valley at age eight. It was there where she first expressed interest in acting and began working in plays.[3] She became the youngest performer in the San Francisco Fringe Festival.[4] Acting Mendler had a San Francisco agent when she was 11 years old.[5] When she was thirteen, she began working in the Los Angeles market, landing her first L.A. role in the soap opera General Hospital. In 2008, Mendler played the role of Kristen Gregory in the film The Clique. In 2009, she guest starred as Nick Jonas's love interest on the series premiere of Jonas. That same year, she co-starred with Lindsay Lohan in the film Labor Pains. She has also guest-starred in eight episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place as Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire that Justin Russo (David Henrie) falls in love with. She starred in the Disney Channel Original Series Good Luck Charlie, which premiered on April 4, 2010. Her other film credits include Alice Upside Down and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. In 2011, she starred as Olivia White, the lead role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Lemonade Mouth. Music Mendler's credits as a singer include the theme song for Good Luck Charlie, called "Hang in There Baby". She also sang a cover of "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2 for DisneyMania 7.[6] She recorded a song for the Disney film Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, called "How to Believe". In late 2010, Mendler wrote and performed the song "This Is My Paradise" for the motion picture Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. It premiered on the Disney Channel on December 19, 2010.[7] Mendler performed songs in the movie Lemonade Mouth, in which she played the lead singer in a high school band. Songs from this movie, including "Somebody", "Determinate",and "Livin on a High Wire" were played on Radio Disney. The soundtrack to the film, which heavily features the fictional band with Mendler on lead vocals peaked at number 4 on the US Billboard 200 album chart. In 2011, she co-wrote and sang the Disney's Friends for Change Games anthem called "We Can Change the World". As of March 31, 2011, Mendler was signed with Hollywood Records.[8] On August 21, 2011, Mendler was presented at The Fair at the PNE in Vancouver, Canada, and sang a original song titled, "Talk to Me."[9] She also sang a duet with Shane Harper two songs "One Step Closer"[10] and "Wait for Me",[11] and performed covers of the songs "I'm Yours"[12] by Jason Mraz and "Stand By Me"[13] by Ben E. King. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bridgit_Mendler&action=edit&section=4 edit Filmography Bridgit Mendler slideshow undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Teddy duncan2.jpg Teddy duncan.jpg Bridgit Mendler5.jpg Teddy9.jpg Apple.jpg ImagesCA3WWAW0.jpg Teddy7.jpg Teddy3.jpg Teddy2.jpg Mendler.jpg Category:Voice Actors